Quelques textes sur White Collar
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. Ne pas vouloir de preuves

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Cette courte fic se passe pendant la saison 5, lorsque Peter se rend compte que les preuves du vol des pièces sont en train de s'accumuler contre Neal.**

 **Elle a été écrite dans le cadre des nuits du FoF sur le thème "preuve"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Ne pas vouloir de preuves**_

Toute sa vie tournait autour de la recherche d'indices pour arrêter des suspects et les mettre en garde à vue… Oui, rechercher des preuves, tenter de détecter la faille sentir le moment où l'alibi se fissure et mettre en prison les criminels étaient toute la vie de Peter Burke.

Oh bien sûr… Il aurait pu faire autre chose… Il avait bien ce diplôme dans la finance auquel il pensait de temps en temps, mais à un moment donné, tout avait basculé… Il avait eu cette envie d'entrer au FBI et il se retrouvait là, désormais chef de l'Unité des Crimes en col blanc de la ville de New York.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était une belle promotion, la première marche vers Washington… Alors Peter n'avait pas de regret. Il était heureux de sa vie, même s'il aurait pu avoir un salaire presque dix fois supérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style de toute façon. Contrairement à certains, il ne courait pas après l'argent à tout prix. Tant qu'il avait une voiture, une maison, de quoi à satisfaire ses envies de match de foot ou de sorties romantiques, cela suffisait et puis… Et puis ce job avait du bon, il avait permis de rencontrer son épouse et… son consultant ? … Non, son ami… Bien sûr Neal était un criminel, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il l'avait arrêté, mais il était plus que cela… Le jeune homme au sourire charmeur, brillant et toujours plein d'attention pour ses proches… Il était son ami et là, tout de suite, le cœur de Peter battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort que ça en été douloureux…

C'était douloureux parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas faire son travail, il ne voulait pas de preuves… Car ces satanées preuves étaient en train de le ramener à Neal… Neal qui était coupable… Neal qui risquait de retourner en prison pour avoir participé au vol de ces pièces d'or et finalement, malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ces derniers temps… Malgré les incompréhensions et les disputes, Peter ne voulait pas trouver ces preuves… Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter un criminel, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter Neal… Pas cette fois… Une condamnation comme celle-ci le renverrait en prison pour le reste de sa vie et cela le déchirer… Peter ne pouvait ne pas l'admettre…

Quand il avait accepté de le prendre pour consultant, il avait été heureux, voyant dans cet acte une manière de le remettre sur le droit chemin et de le soutenir… Un moyen de le préserver de la prison, lui qui ne le méritait pas vraiment… Peter le savait… Derrière ce sourire un peu trop appuyé, il y avait un jeune homme que la vie n'avait pas épargné et qu'il avait envie d'aider… Il voulait l'éloigner de la prison et l'aider à se construire une autre vie loin des contrefaçons et des arnaques… Mais, il était en train de perdre parce que les preuves devenaient de plus en plus circonstanciées et que c'était bien le nom de Neal Caffrey qui apparaissait tout en haut de la liste.

Peter sentit une sorte de rage monter en lui et sortit du bureau. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air… Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas trouver de preuve ! Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Neal ne pouvait pas avoir trahi sa confiance à ce point ! … Cette simple idée le terrassa presque… Il ne pouvait pas avoir commis ce vol… Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'arrêter une nouvelle fois, car au final, s'il devait le faire, ce n'était ni un consultant, ni un ami qu'il devrait remettre en prison, mais son petit frère et ça… malgré toutes les preuves… Il en était incapable…


	2. Avoir un chez soi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Peter et Neal rentrent d'une enquête qui les a menés dans les Hampton. Pendant que Peter est heureux de rentrer chez lui, Neal réfléchit à ce que veut dire pour lui ce qu'est "avoir un chez soit"**

 **Elle a été écrite dans le cadre des nuits du FoF sur le thème "Maison"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Avoir un chez soit**_

Alors que la Taurus de Peter s'engagea enfin sur l'une des grandes artères qui allaient les ramener à New-York, un grand sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne lance un coup d'œil à Neal qui somnolait à côté de lui, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

\- Ah ! Je trouve que ça fait du bien d'enfin rentrer à la maison.

La joie contenue dans les quelques mots de Peter, réveilla Neal qui grogna en se redressant un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Peter soupira. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que la fatigue de Neal était réelle. La mission qu'ils avaient eu à traiter impliquait des trafiquants d'arts et une escroquerie à tiroir qui les avaient emmenés dans les Hampton. Sortir de la ville avait plu à Neal, mais il avait vite déchanté en comprenant que les trafiquants étaient prêts à être violents pour se protéger. Pour avoir tenté de protéger l'une de leur cible, Neal avait été kidnappé et Peter ne l'aurait peut-être pas retrouvé aussi vite s'il ne s'était pas éclipsé tout seul. Le jeune homme n'avait rien de très sérieux, même s'il lui avait reproché de se faire tazer un peu trop souvent depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui, mais il était fatigué. Une nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Alors, Peter répéta.

\- Je dis que je suis bien heureux de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis sûr que El ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir raté votre anniversaire de mariage.

\- C'était pour te sauver…

\- L'argument suffira ?

\- Bien sûr et puis, ne t'en fais pas… Nous allons nous rattraper… J'ai déjà réservé pour ce soir dans son restaurant préféré…

Neal le gratifia d'un léger grognement qui était censé être une réponse avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Peter soupira.

\- Toi aussi tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi.

Le jeune escroc frémit, se retenant de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui… Qu'il n'en avait jamais eu et qu'il doutait en avoir un, un jour… Mais, il ne voulait pas déclencher une discussion au vu de son état de fatigue générale. Alors, il ne dit rien, gardant les yeux fermés tout en essayant de ne pas s'endormir.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent sans qu'il ne les maîtrise…. Avoir un chez soit… Quelle étrange pensée… Il était bien obligé de l'admettre… Enfant, rentrer à la maison était un calvaire… L'alcoolisme de sa mère, sa totale indifférence à son fils, cela ne lui donner pas envie de venir la retrouver… C'était d'ailleurs pour éviter de se tenir en face d'elle qu'il avait commencé à traîner dans les bibliothèques, à être attiré par les grands-maîtres de l'art et finir par être si doué pour les imiter qu'il en avait fait sa spécialité avec tous les risques que cela comporte…

Il avait disparu de chez lui à 18 ans, pas forcément pour fuir sa mère, mais pour fuir son passé… Il avait vécu dans la rue au début, puis chez les gens qu'il arrivé à convaincre voire à arnaquer… Il n'avait plus de chez lui à cette époque… Il n'en avait jamais eu depuis…

Il y avait bien trop de danger à rester sur place, à construire et s'attacher à une maison. Les forces de police le recherchaient, il ne pouvait pas se poser. Une seule fois, il avait bien pensé à se poser. Il avait imagine une petite maison avec la clôture blanche ou un grand appartement dans lequel aurait pu courir des enfants… Un chez soit et une vraie famille… Oui, il y avait pensé pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait demander Kate en mariage… Et puis… Et puis tout s'était accéléré… Kate ne voulait plus de cette vie, Neal avait été arrêté par Peter et mit en prison…

La prison… Paradoxalement, en restant presque 5 ans entre les quatre murs de sa cellule, Neal se serait presque senti chez lui. Les croquis qu'il avait épinglés partout, les livres et les CD, les jours qu'il comptait… Ce n'était pas une maison agréable, pas un endroit où il avait n'envie d'être, mais ce n'était pas le pire qu'il aie connu au final…

Après son évasion pour essayer de sauver Kate, après le début de son partenariat avec Peter… Après la mort de cette femme qu'il aimait, il s'était dit qu'avoir une maison, un chez soit n'était pas pour lui… Qu'il n'en n'aurait jamais… Que c'était une punition qu'il n'avait pas demandé, mais qu'il devait subir…

Pourtant, lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa et qu'une main le secoua un peu brutalement, Neal se rendit compte qu'il s'était peut-être trompé.

La voiture de Peter venait de s'immobiliser sur Riverside Drive au pied de la maison de June… Ce magnifique manoir Néo-Renaissance française conçu par Willima Tuthil, l'architecte de Carnegie Hall… Le jeune homme se rappela soudainement de sa rencontre avec June et de son étonnement en arrivant aux pieds de la maison… Il se rappela de la douceur de cette femme qui l'avait accueilli comme son fils, sans le juger et il sourit… Surtout quand il grimpa les marches du perron et qu'il la vit ouvrir la porte pour l'accueillir. Sa profonde fatigue s'envola et il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

June sourit et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, tu me parais épuisé mon petit. Cette semaine a dû être fatigante.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, murmura Peter.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave, tu es à la maison maintenant. Je vais te faire un bon thé chaud et tu iras dormir un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Neal ne répondit pas tout de suite… Oui, il s'était trompé finalement… Lui qui se sentait seul, sans attaches, sans le droit d'avoir une maison, il en avait un de chez soit … Il avait cette femme, son ange gardien, sa mère de cœur… Et il avait cette maison dans laquelle il pourrait toujours venir chercher affection et réconfort…


	3. Deux pas en titubant

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Un sentiment de peur s'empare de Peter lorsqu'il aperçoit Neal tituber en face de lui.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Tituber"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Deux pas en titubant**_

Un frisson le parcouru pendant qu'il tenta de se rattraper au mur à côté de lui, mais sa main se referma dans le vide et le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Neal qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Un gémissement lui échappa pendant que sa vision se fit floue. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le vertige et la nausée… Il ne pouvait pas rester là… Son instinct de survie lui disait que s'il s'écouter, s'il s'allongeait par terre pour prendre quelques minutes de repos, il ne se relèverait pas et que tout serait fini en un instant…

Il ne voulait pas céder… Il avait survécu à plus de choses que ses amis pouvaient l'imaginer, il ne se laisserait pas rattraper et tuer par une veuve noire collectionneuse de pierres précieuses… Certainement pas… Pourtant, Neal savait qu'il avait manqué de prudence. Il aurait dû voir qu'elle avait compris qu'il travaillait pour le FBI. Il aurait dû voir qu'elle avait glissé quelque chose dans son verre… Quelque chose qui le faisait tituber de fatigue, mais pas seulement… Neal sentait ses muscles se crisper… Il sentait la douleur monter d'un cran. Il avait mal… De plus en plus mal… Elle ne s'était pas contenté de le droguer, elle était en train d'essayer de le tuer et le jeune homme se sentait terrifié…

Neal ne voulait pas mourir… Pas comme ça… La douleur était en train de le déchirer lentement… C'était vicieux et cruel… Il devait se lever.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il parvint à se cramponner à la banquette du couloir et à pousser sur ses pieds pour se redresser. La douleur lui arracha un cri pendant qu'il entendit des talons claquer sur le marbre de la villa.

\- C'est inutile… Vous allez mourir ici… Personne ne saura que vous étiez-là, pas même vos amis du FBI.

Neal frémit… C'était fait. Peter allait le retrouver. Peter le retrouvait toujours mêle quand il n'en avait pas envie.

Le jeune homme parvint donc l'effort surhumain de se relever tout en s'agrippant à la banquette. Il tituba une nouvelle fois, entrainant un regard satisfait de la femme qui le regardait.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini, mon chéri.

\- Pour vous aussi, murmura Neal en luttant contre son évanouissement.

\- J'en doute, maugréa la femme en se servant un verre de whisky, ce qui est dommage, c'est que cela tombe sur quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que vous ! Quel gâchis !

Neal frémit. Comme elle semblait froide et déterminée ! Déterminée à le tuer ! Il fit un pas de plus et entendit son rire satisfait avant qu' un violent coup soit donné sur la porte et que des gens se précipitèrent dans la pièce en hurlant.

\- FBI !

Diana et Jones braquèrent la femme pour l'arrêter pendant que les yeux de Peter tombèrent sur Neal, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, accroché fermement après la banquette. Son visage était anormalement pâle et il semblait ne pas parvenir à tenir debout.

\- Neal !

Un frisson le parcourut, quelque chose n'allait pas et son inquiétude grandit un peu plus en voyant son jeune consultant faire deux pas vers lui en titubant dangereusement. Pourquoi il titubait ? Il n'avait pourtant pas bu ! Pourtant, il titubait de plus en plus. Il était même à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur le sol. Peter tendit les bras et le réceptionna avant qu'il ne s'écroule, se retrouvant à genoux par terre en le tenant dans ses bras.

\- Neal !

Le jeune homme gémit et Peter nota avec inquiétude sa peau en sueur et brûlante.

\- Neal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son consultant puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui murmurer du bout des lèvres.

\- Poison… J'ai mal… Je ne veux pas mourir…

Peter frémit en comprenant toute l'horreur de la situation. Son corps se raidit et il pressa sa joue.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir… Je suis là…

En guise de réponse, Neal émit un gémissement qui l'inquiéta. Peter releva la tête en direction de la femme qu'on était en train d'emmener, les menottes au poignet. Toute sa rage remonta en lui et il lui lança.

\- Je vous préviens que si je n'ai pas l'antidote dans les cinq minutes, je m'assurerais que vous ayez droit à ka chaise électrique.

Il paraissait si menaçant que la femme se mit à frémir.

\- J'attends ! Ajouta Peter tout en sachant que c'était faux, horriblement faux !

Neal n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il sentait son ami se crisper et souffrir… Il revoyait sa panique quand il avait fait deux pas vers lui avant de s'écrouler en titubant. Peter était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse choisir de le laisser mourir et il jura même mentalement que s'il mourait dans ses bras, il lui tirerait une balle dans la tête…

La femme dut le comprendre et sortit un tube de liquide bleu de sa poche en frémissant.

\- Faites-lui boire.

Peter prit le flacon et frémit en se demandant si c'était une bonne chose, mais sa respiration était sifflante et il était à demi-inconscient, alors, il déboucha le flacon et lui fit glisser doucement dans la bouche.

\- Allez Neal… Reste avec moi ! Murmura-t-il en faisant couler le produit entre les lèvres trop blanches de son ami presque inconscient dans ses bras. Allez, ne me fais pas ça.


	4. Perdre le contrôle

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérue TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Neal n'a qu'une obsession, garder le contrôle, mais parfois ce n'est plus possible alors, il faut que quelqu'un s'en charge à sa place**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Hôpital"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _PERDRE LE CONTRÔLE_**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien perdre le contrôle, ne plus pouvoir rien maîtriser et se retrouver à la merci d'un autre décidant pour lui ce qui allait se passer. Cela lui venait sans doute de cette révélation le jour de ses 18 ans lorsque Hélène lui avait appris que tout ce en quoi il croyait était faux. Son père n'était pas mort, mais juste un flic ripou. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment devenue une alcoolique indifférente parce qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de sa mort, mais juste parce qu'elle… avait envie de s'autodétruire… Peut-être parce que son fils, en grandissant ressemblait trop à son père et qu'elle ne le supportait plus… Peu importe finalement… Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui l'avait élevé de toute manière… Mais ce n'était même pas le pire… Son nom n'était pas vrai… Tout était faux… C'était un gros marshall bien installa dans un bureau du comté d'Arlington qui avait décidé pour lui… Danny Brooks… Comme il avait détesté ce nom depuis ce jour.

On voulait décider de sa vie, mais il ne l'avait pas supporté. C'était déjà un esprit libre et il ne voulait plus de cage, plus aucune…

Alors, oui, il avait fui et Danny était devenu Neal Georges Caffrey… Ce n'était pas un nom inventé… Juste son prénom et le nom de sa mère… Son vrai nom, même s'il ne voulait pas rester auprès d'elle…

Et depuis, Neal avait appris à tout contrôler : sa vie, son apparence, les gens autour de lui… Son sourire et ses yeux bleus l'avaient bien aidé pour ça… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Jusqu'à ce moment précis…

Une détonation…

Puis, la douleur… violente… une douleur qui lui avait scié les jambes… Il se rappelait de son corps heurtant lourdement le sol et puis, de l'agitation, des cris… et du visage de Peter au-dessus de lui. Peter dont il sent une main se poser sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il cherche désespérément à inspirer de l'air. Il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux, alors il lui avait murmuré : « Tout va bien »… Ce n'était même pas un mensonge… C'était juste un constat. Neal détestait perdre le contrôle, mais là c'était différent… C'était Peter qui se tenait à ses côtés… son ami… son grand frère ou son père selon les occasions… quelqu'un qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance pour prendre soin de lui. Il ferait ce qu'il y avait à faire… Il ne le trahirait pas, il pouvait le laisser décider pour lui… Il l'avait bien entendu sa peur dans la manière de prononcer son nom, mais il ne pouvait plus retenir l'abysse et il avait perdu connaissance.

...

Quand Neal entrouvrit les yeux, la douleur irradiait encore dans sa poitrine même s'il n'était plus dans ce maudit hangar. La lumière était blanche et aveuglante. Un bip régulier résonnait à ses oreilles et il avait cette odeur… Une odeur qu'il détestait, mais qui le renseigna sur l'endroit où il se trouvait… L'hôpital… Ce qui lui expliqua par la même occasion d'où venait cette désagréable canule dans son nez. La vue encore floue, il leva une main pour l'arracher, mais des doigts se refermèrent autour des siens pendant qu'une main calleuse, mais douce caressa doucement son front…

\- Non… Laisse cette canule… Tout va bien, Neal…

Le jeune homme se cabra doucement et apprécia que sa vue devienne moins trouble. Cela lui permit de discerner le visage de Peter penchait au-dessus de lui, un large sourire sur le visage. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et son sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Bonjour le Kid, lui murmura ce dernier sur un ton affectueux.

Neal aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais parler lui semblait insurmontable pour le moment, alors, il se contenta de lui serrer un peu plus fort la main. Peter lui rendit tout en continuant à caresser doucement sa joue et son front comme le ferait un père.

\- Ne te force pas surtout. Tu es à l'hôpital… Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais… Mais tu avais raison, tout va bien.

Neal se risqua à un léger sourire. Bien sûr que tout allait bien… C'était Peter, la seule personne à laquelle il faisait confiance quand il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler… Et il était là, à ses côtés… Donc tout irait bien… Neal pencha la tête sur sa main en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé… Il avait sommeil.

Peter ne bougea pas, laissant sa main sous sa joue. Il avait besoin de le savoir à ses côtés, alors il resterait… De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas le quitter… Comment aurait-il pu abandonner ce petit frère qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses doigts dans l'ambulance six jours plus tôt, avant que son cœur ne reparte, lui ramenant un peu d'espoir.


	5. Une histoire de cornichon

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Peter n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple cornichon puisse être aussi important.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cornichon"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE HISTOIRE DE CORNICHON**_

Peter faisait des allers-retours dans sa cuisine entre la table et le frigo. D'un œil d'expert, il calcula s'il avait tout sorti et se frotta les mains à l'idée de se lancer dans la composition de son sandwich spécial. Elizabeth étant en déplacement, elle ne serait pas là pour lui parler de son cholestérol ! Du coup, il allait se faire un double sandwich à la Burke.

Il venait à peine d'empoigner le pain quand on sonna à la porte. Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qui ça peut être ?

Pain à la main, il se dirigea vers sa porte quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

\- Oh, mais ça va ! J'arrive !

D'un geste un peu brusque, Peter ouvrit la porte prêt à mettre dehors l'importun et tomba nez à nez avec le grand sourire charmeur de Neal.

\- Caffrey ?

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda son consultant en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Peter suivi son regard qui passa de ses charentaises à son tablier de cuisine et sentit une légère pointe d'exaspération monter en lui.

\- Ben quoi ! C'est le week-end non ?

\- Peter ! Et mon invitation. Le restaurant ? La sortie entre homme pendant qu'El t'a abandonné pour tes clients ?

Peter sursauta et se frappa le front.

\- Oh mince, j'ai complètement oublié !

\- Ah et bien bravo ! Le temps que tu te rendes présentables et qu'on se mette en route l'heure de la réservation sera passée et il faut normalement deux mois pour avoir une table.

\- Deux mois ? Mais comment tu as fais ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai dit normalement, répondit Neal en souriant.

\- Non, au final, je ne veux pas savoir, dit Peter en baissant les bras. Je suis désolé pour le restau, mais nous allons passer une soirée tranquille, viens !

Peter perçut un deuxième sourire, moins charmeur, mais plus vrai, comme si le jeune homme avait eu peur, qu'il annule cette soirée…

 _« Bon sang comme ce gamin a besoin de ne pas être seul, pensa Peter »_

Et ce constat le désola parce qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Neal était devenu un escroc gentleman et charmeur, mais son enfance était un point noir qu'il gardait pour lui et son attachement sincère à son contrôleur, devenu au moins comme un frère était réel.

Peter reparti vers la cuisine pendant que Neal referma la porte et enleva sa veste avant de retrousser les manches de sa chemise. Il traversa le salon et entra dans la cuisine, ses yeux s'agrandissant devant tous les ingrédients qui s'étalaient sur la table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

\- Je vais nous faire des sandwichs à la Burke.

\- Des sandwichs ? S'étonna Neal. Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'appelle le nouveau petit traiteur français en bas de la rue ? Demanda Neal en fouillant dans les papiers du bar. J'avais donné le dépliant à El, il doit être…

\- Non ! S'exclama Peter en lui prenant la carte des mains. Ce soir c'est sandwich à la Burke.

\- Pitié, Peter, dit Neal en prenant un air désespéré, qu'il accentua volontiers. Tout mais pas un sandwich rillette-camembert !

\- Tu es mauvaise langue mon sandwich rillette-camembert est très bon.

Neal fit la moue et Peter sourit.

\- Allez, promit, je vais te faire un sandwich au double jambon, double fromage et cornichon.

\- Cornichon ?

\- Parfaitement ! Cornichon ! C'est ce qui va te donner une petite pointe d'acidité et de croquant.

\- De croquant ? Non mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de regarder les émissions culinaires.

Peter se mit à rire et tira une chaise.

\- Allez maintenant assis-toi et observe le chef, dit Peter en prenant un cornichon dans le pot. Crois-moi, tout est dans le cornichon !

Neal pouffa de rire et Peter se sentit soulagé. Il riait si peu depuis la mort de Kate que ça lui plaisait de le voir aussi heureux et détendu. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas d'un restaurant étoilé qu'il avait besoin en ce moment, mais juste d'un ami et d'un sandwich au double jambon, double fromage et… cornichon !


	6. Derrière la porte

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Peter n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple cornichon puisse être aussi important.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Porte"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _DERRIÈRE LA PORTE_**

Une voiture klaxonna un taxi visiblement pressé qui venait de griller un taxi. Peter sursauta, brutalement sortit de ses pensées par les bruits de la circulation. Pourtant, il venait de New York, il devait être habitué au bruit de la ville, mais là, c'était différent. Un frisson le parcourut et il rajusta son écharpe en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus les toits gris. La pointe de la Tour Eiffel se voyait au loin. Elizabeth lui avait dit si souvent qu'elle rêvait de visiter la capitale française qu'il l'avait emmené pour un long week-end surprise, mais là, elle était resté à la maison… resté pour s'occuper du petit Neal et lui… Lui…

Peter frémit et ses yeux tombèrent sur le papier froissé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un papier qui portait une adresse. L'adresse d'un immeuble devant lequel il se trouvait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure sans oser faire le dernier pas… Pourtant, il avait envie de les faires ces pas.

Alors Peter prit une longue inspiration et il traversa le couloir, pénétrant dans la cour du bel immeuble haussmannien. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux boîtes aux lettres, mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas de nom sur celle qui l'intéressait. Distraitement, il appela l'ascenseur et attendit pendant qu'il fut surpris de sentir une certaine angoisse monter en lui, ce n'était pourtant pas son habitude…

C'était le contexte.

Il le savait. Un container, un journal, un papier chiffonné sur lequel une écriture élégante avait tracé une adresse, une écriture qu'il reconnaissait d'un seul coup d'œil.

Neal…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Peter sursauta avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il pressa le bouton du 4ème étage et se sentit de plus en plus mal. C'était étrange de ressentir un tel malaise. Il était un agent du FBI surentraîné, pas n'importe qui…

Le reste…

Il ne se rappelait plus de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur, ni d'avoir traversé le couloir tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant c'était une porte… Une lourde porte de bois qui le séparait de…

De quoi en fait ?

Peter ne savait pas vraiment en fait. Il avait compris en ouvrant ce container, en parcourant les indices… Il avait compris que tout était faux, que Neal n'était pas mort dans cette ambulance et il avait été à la fois rassuré et déçu. Rassuré parce qu'il était là, en vie quelque part, et déçu parce que Neal avait une nouvelle fois triché pour reprendre son ancienne vie, comme s'il n'avait rien retenu des six années passées auprès de Peter.

C'était donc le moment de lui poser la question. Peter leva un poing pour frapper et s'immobilisa. Sa main se mit à trembler légèrement pendant qu'il se retrouva totalement incapable de faire ce dernier geste.

Comme c'était étrange.

Ne pas pouvoir frapper à une porte, c'était totalement ridicule et pourtant, pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était plus qu'étrange…

C'était dérangeant !

Pourquoi il lui était impossible de faire une chose aussi banale ? Peut-être parce que c'était Neal… Son Neal… Ce partenaire devenu un ami puis un membre de sa famille. Cet homme qu'il avait imaginé en parrain de son fils, en oncle et auquel il avait donné son prénom en le croyant mort.

C'était pour cela que Peter ne pouvait pas frapper, parce que tous ses souvenirs seraient chamboulés. Il ne voulait pas découvrir un Neal planifiant un vol ou une arnaque. Il voulait se souvenir de son consultant charmeur et enfantin, tout excité par une nouvelle affaire et pas du simple criminel.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'aurait pas du venir jusqu'ici.

C'était une erreur !

Peter soupira, baissa le bras et après un dernier regard à la porte, il décida de faire demi-tour. Certaines portes ne devaient pas s'ouvrir.

C'était comme ça.

Et ce fut alors qu'il reculait d'un pas quand la porte s'ouvrit. Peter sursauta et bloqua tout comme l'homme en face de lui. Un homme à la chevelure brune, aux yeux bleus, mais aux joues creusées et aux traits fatigués. Peter frémit… totalement incapable de faire un pas ou de dire un mot, tout comme Neal qui n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver en face de son ami.

Il avait tant pensé à lui. Il avait espéré qu'il trouve sa note tout en se disant qu'un agent du FBI aussi haut dans la hiérarchie que lui, n'allait pas s'embêter à faire le voyage pour un escroc en fuite qui avait simulé sa mort devant lui.

Peter fut frappé par sa fatigue et retrouva de nouveau l'usage de ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement, bloquant la porte que Neal tenta de claquer et entra dans l'appartement.

\- Neal ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et Peter finit de pénétrer dans la pièce, les yeux braqués sur son ami qu'il trouva fatigué et presque éteint. Lui qui l'imaginait en train de faire la fête avec les millions volés… Pétrifié le jeune homme recula d'un pas, mais Peter s'avança, l'attrapant par un bas avant de le tirer à lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte solide.

Neal frémit et mit quelque secondes avant de s'agripper à son tour au dos de son ami en murmurant.

\- Peter…

\- Tu es en vie… murmura en réponse ce dernier. Tu es en vie…

Savoir qu'il avait monté sa mort de toute pièce était une chose, le serrer contre lui en était une autre. Alors, il l'agrippa fermement, ayant peur de le voir disparaître s'il le lâchait.

De son côté, Neal ne répondit rien, trahissant son émotion par un tremblement que Peter sentit.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, murmura enfin Neal, retrouvant l'usage de sa voix. Tu es venu…

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu. J'ai hésité et puis, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me manques… petit-frère…

Peter sentit Neal se tendre et réprimer un sanglot pendant que ses mains s'agrippaient plus fort à son dos.

\- Moi aussi… Vous me manquez tellement… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Keller me l'avait dit… Ils allaient vous tuer… June, El… toi… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Quelqu'un devait mourir.

\- Alors tu as choisi de te tuer au lieu de m'en parler.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. Pardonne-moi…

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant glisser sa main sur la nuque de son ami pour le maintenir debout, tellement il avait l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

\- Je peux te ramener si tu veux.

Neal frémit.

\- De quoi ?

\- Keller est mort. Ils ont été condamnés. Je te ramène. Il y a une petit garçon qui serait content de faire la connaissance de son oncle.

Peter sentit l'émotion de son ami dans ses muscles qui se nouèrent.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Neal…

Le jeune homme sursauta et Peter posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je venais de te perdre et je tiens à toi. Rentre avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Neal… Tu es épuisé et tu es seul. Je sais combien tu détestes être seul. Rentre avec moi. Je te protégerai.

\- Peter, je…

\- Est-ce que je t'ai menti déjà ?

Neal sursauta.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu sais que je te protégerai.

Peter n'attendit pas la réponse, tirant de nouveau son ami dans ses bras et Neal se laissa faire, bien sûr qu'il avait envie de rentrer… Il les aimait…

Son ami sentit son trouble et ne dit rien, attendant qu'il fasse son choix pendant qu'il le berçait doucement. Ses yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir sur la porte. Maudit porte qu'il n'avait failli ne pas ouvrir et qui l'aurait privé de ça… de ce gamin devenu comme son frère qui lui avait tant manqué.

Alors, il se jura que plus jamais, il ne laisserait une porte se fermer…


	7. Premier dîner

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Peter et Neal collaborent depuis peu de temps et l'agent Burke décide d'octroyer une pause à son consultant.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des 24 h du FoF sur la phrase "** **Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé** **"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _PREMIER DÎNER_**

Peter observa Neal penché sur un dossier qu'il semblait lire avec application comme tous ceux de la pile qui prenait de l'ampleur à sa droite. Le superviseur sourit. Depuis qu'il avait accepté que Neal devienne son partenaire, deux mois plus tôt, il voyait bien que le jeune homme faisait des efforts et cela lui plaisait, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et puis… Et puis c'était Neal. Peter ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il avait apprécié le jeune homme dés qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite pour l'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, quelque chose qui ne le faisait pas ressembler aux autres criminels… Neal ne faisait pas de mal aux gens. Il était gentil, charmeur et n'hésitait pas à mettre le doigt sur les injustices. Une sorte de criminel à l'ancienne avec un code d'honneur et des principes, ce qui le rendait rare et attachant, mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Une fragilité que Peter avait toujours sentie derrière ses sourires, une impression qui lui avait toujours donné l'envie de l'aider plus que de vraiment l'arrêter.

Neal dut percevoir le regard insistant de l'agent du FBI puisqu'il redressa soudainement la tête pour lui sourire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Peter ?

Voilà, c'était bien du Neal Caffrey dans toute sa splendeur. Ce sourire désarmant et cette pointe d'inquiétude pour les autres.

\- Non, je vois que tu avances bien.

\- Tu m'as donné ces vieux dossiers à reprendre, je fais de mon mieux.

Peter sourit et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

\- Et tu trouves quelque chose ?

\- Pour le moment, un seul m'a interpellé, mais je veux finir la pile avant de le reprendre.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Peter avant de se pencher pour lui donner une légère tape sur le bras. Fais une pause, je t'offre un café.

\- De ta machine à boue ? Demanda Neal avec un sourire narquois.

Burke rit doucement, charmant et manipulateur, c'était ça Neal Caffrey.

\- Non, je t'en offre un du café d'en bas si tu veux. Ça fait 4 heures que tu n'as pas levé la tête.

\- On peut faire ça ?

\- C'est un bureau Neal, ce n'est pas une prison. Allez viens !

En continuant à plaisanter, les deux hommes se levèrent pour sortir du bureau et prendre l'ascenseur.

...

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sirotaient un café debout sur le trottoir aux pieds de l'immeuble du FBI. Neal but une gorgée avec un plaisir non dissimulé qui amusa Peter.

\- A ce point ?

\- Peter, tu n'as aucune idée de la torture que tu imposes à ton équipe avec cette machine au liquide infâme

\- N'en rajoute pas trop !

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Ouais… Marmonna Peter avant de lui demander tout en prenant une gorgée de café. El fait ses lasagnes ce soir, ça te dis de venir manger à la maison.

Neal redressa la tête, intrigué et demanda avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

\- Tu es en train de m'inviter à dîner là.

\- N'en fais pas trop. Je connais Elizabeth. Elle va en faire pour un régiment et elles sont plutôt bonnes alors je m'étais dis que tu pourrais venir, mais si tu ne veux pas…

\- Non ! Le coupa Neal sur un ton brusque qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. J'accepte bien sûr.

Peter sourit.

\- 20 heures ?

\- Pas de soucis.

OooooO

A 20 heures passé de cinq minutes, Neal se présenta à la porte de Peter. Bien sûr, il était déjà venu chez lui, mais pas comme invité et il était impatient, car il avait beaucoup apprécié Elizabeth les peu de fois où il l'avait croisé. Il sonna donc et attendit. Il perçut le pas de Peter et le gratifia d'un grand sourire lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- De cinq minutes, tu apprendras que c'est faire preuve de courtoisie envers la dame de la maison.

\- Ouais… Et ça c'est quoi ?

\- Un cadeau pour Elizabeth.

Peter fronça les sourcils en découvrant le petit paquet plié dans du papier de soie et se trouvant dans une pochette floquée de l'un des plus grands et chers magasins de lingerie du centre ville.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est le cadeau que tu voulais faire à ma femme ?

 **-** Eh bien, répondit Neal avec un sourire de plus en plus taquin. **Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé.**

Peter fronça les sourcils et son jeune ami ajouta dans un éclat de rire.

\- Ne t'imagine pas des choses. Ce n'est qu'une très belle robe d'hôtesse et tu peux dire que le cadeau vient de toi pour m'avoir invité.

\- Une sorte de bonus pour te supporter ?

\- Oui, voilà…

Le sourire de Neal était si sincère et désarmant que Peter se mit à soupirer.

\- Bon allez, ne reste pas sur le palier, ça va encore pour cette fois.

Peter s'écarta pour laisser entrer Neal avant de refermer la porte. Il était content d'avoir fait de Neal son consultant, mais il fallait toujours qu'il se comporte comme un sale gosse… C'était sans doute ce qui le rendait aussi attachant pensa Peter pendant que Neal faisait la bise à son épouse.


	8. Je vais rentrer tard

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **"bisou" en temps normal, Peter trouvait charmant la manière dont El signait ses textos, mais pas aujourd'jui**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Bisou"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **JE VAIS RENTRER TARD**_

Peter jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il se faisait tard et il n'avait pas forcément envie de rentrer chez lui, cela ne lui ressemblait, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, et cette non-envie ne venait pas du travail. Le dossier sur lequel il devait plancher n'était pas forcément passionnant, mais au moins cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'au texto que lui avait envoyé Elizabeth dans l'après-midi.

Machinalement, dans un geste proche du réflexe incontrôlé, il reprit son téléphone pour le relire une cent douzième fois.

\- _Coucou Honey. Je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Je t'ai laissé un plat de lasagnes dans le four. A ce soir. Bisous._

Peter soupira comme la première fois qu'il l'avait lu. Il pensait pourtant qu'El n'était pas du genre à oublier un jour comme celui-ci. Elle était si attentif, si attentionnée et aujourd'hui était quand même un jour important. C'était son anniversaire ! Elle aurait pu au moins lui souhaiter et faire en sorte de ne pas finir aussi tard, mais non, elle semblait bel et bien l'avoir oublié, tout comme Neal d'ailleurs. Lui qui avait passé des années à lui souhaiter invariablement quand il le traquait, il n'avait pas dis un mot de toute la journée, pas plus de son équipe d'ailleurs.

Peter était un peu triste. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de rentrer, mais il se faisait tard. Alors, il ferma son dossier et après avoir relu une dernière fois le texto, il prit sa veste et sortit des bureaux.

OooooO

La Ford Taurus se gara au pied de la maison. Peter jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre 22h et pas de lumières allumées. El n'était toujours pas rentré. Il soupira et reprit son téléphone. Pas de nouveau message non plus alors il relut le dernier sms, le même…

\- _Coucou Honey. Je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Je t'ai laissé un plat de lasagne dans le four. A ce soir. Bisous._

Il soupira.

\- Bisous…

Il aurait préféré « un bon anniversaire », enfin ce n'était pas le jour, demain irait certainement mieux. D'un geste machinal, il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et monta les marches du perron rapidement en cherchant ses clés.

La porte s'ouvrit et Peter chercha le bouton pour allumer la lumière. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'enclencher l'interrupteur que la lumière inonda la pièce et des gens se mirent à hurler tous ensemble.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Peter sursauta pendant qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son regard parcourut le groupe et il sourit à Diana et Jones avant d'adresser un léger signe de tête à Neal qui souriait lui aussi. Sortant du groupe, Elizabeth courut dans la direction de son mari et sauta pour se pendre à son cou, le gratifiant d'un baiser plein d'amour avant de lui murmurer

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !

Neal donna un léger coup de coude à Jones se penchant vers lui avec un air complice.

\- Tu as vu sa tête. Il était sûr que nous l'avions oublié.


	9. Les bienfaits des petits rituels

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **C'est fou comme les petits gestes du quotidien, les petites routines, pouvaient prendre une place importante dans votre vie sans que vous vous en aperceviez. Des petits gestes, presque anodins, que la disparition rendait essentiels**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Café"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES BIENFAITS DES PETITS RITUELS**_

C'est fou comme les petits gestes du quotidien, les petites routines, pouvaient prendre une place importante dans votre vie sans que vous vous en aperceviez. Des petits gestes, presque anodins, que la disparition rendait essentiels. Neal ne pensait pas connaître un jour cette douloureuse expérience. Il ne pensait pas que des petits riens de ce genre pourraient autant lui manquer et que leur arrêt pouvait faire aussi mal… Surtout qu'il n'avait rien vu venir… Surtout qu'il ne pensait pas le mériter, pas venant de Peter.

Depuis le début de leur coopération, il y avait toujours eu ces petits échanges du matin. Des petits mots reflétant un humour très second degré avant de se glisser dans la Taurus où l'attendait un vrai gobelet de café, loin de la « boue » que faisait l'odieuse machine du bureau. Le café était chaud, sucré à point, et Peter souriait toujours en lui tendant le sien.

C'était un sourire affectueux, fraternel, quelque chose qui lui donnait vraiment envie de se lever le matin, de collaborer avec le FBI, de supporter cet agaçant boîtier à sa cheville. Oui, tout ça parce que Peter lui souriait en lui tendant un gobelet de café et que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tenait à lui, que quelqu'un serait là pour le rattraper, le protéger et le mettre dans le droit chemin.

Le protéger… C'était très exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Peter avait failli tout perdre par sa faute, parce qu'il s'était trop rapproché de ce père biologique qui l'avait encore trahi. Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à cet homme alors qu'il avait auprès de lui une figure à la fois fraternelle et paternelle bien plus précieuse… Une figure qu'il avait mise en danger. La douleur de El quand elle lui avait demandé de le sortir de là, avait fini de le décider. Pour Peter, il était prêt à prendre tous les risques.

Mais lui ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, il y avait vu une trahison de sa confiance, des années passées côte à côte et tout s'était arrêté. La voiture qui venait l'attendre tous les matins pour lui éviter de marcher dans le froid, le café pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, le sourire affectueux et complice de Peter.

Il avait tout perdu… et Neal avait fini par perdre pied. Lui, l'escroc charmeur, avait baissé sa garde, pour pas grand-chose au final, le sourire de Rebecca et un peu d'affection. Il avait baissé sa garde et il avait laissé cette femme le duper à son tour. Cette femme qu'il avait aimé sincèrement… Elle n'était qu'un leurre au final, elle l'avait arnaqué, pire… elle avait tenté de le tuer et Neal se sentait de plus en plus perdu et désemparé. Mozzie tentait bien de le soutenir, de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais il avait l'impression de couler et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regagner la surface.

Comme bien trop souvent en ce moment, la nuit avait été longue, douloureuse… sa détresse amplifiait sa migraine. Pour une fois, il serait bien resté sous sa couette, mais Peter ne l'aurait pas permis, plus maintenant. Alors il s'était forcé à se lever, à s'habiller et il avait dévalé rapidement les escaliers de la maison, soupirant en passant devant la chambre de June. La vieille dame était chez ses enfants depuis un mois, comme elle lui manquait.

Sans vraiment ralentir, Neal sortit de la maison et s'immobilisa en se retrouvant sous la pluie… Une pluie battante qui ne mit que quelques secondes à le tremper jusqu'aux os… quelques secondes avant qu'un parapluie ne soit déployé au-dessus de lui et qu'une main lui tende un gobelet de café en souriant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ce matin ? Tu n'as pas vu la météo ?

\- Peter ! Sursauta Neal à la fois ému et surpris de le trouver devant sa porte.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Peter en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je… Euh… Oui, bredouilla Neal d'un air peu convaincant.

Peter hocha la tête. Voilà qu'il ne parvenait plus à mentir, c'était nouveau ! Nouveau comme la chemise un peu froissée, comme les cernes sous les yeux et comme la ceinture avancée d'un nouveau cran pour masquer qu'il avait maigri… et ce fut là, sous ce parapluie, tenant ce gobelet de café que l'agent du FBI se rendit compte de l'état réel de… son ami.Le mot était venu naturellement. Un mot qui lui était apparu comme une évidence au milieu de la nuit, quand il avait repensé à toute cette histoire et à la détresse de Neal en découvrant la trahison de cette femme qu'il avait sincèrement aimée. Il lui avait paru désorienté, perdu… seul. Seul parce que sa colère lui avait dit de l'abandonner… Seul parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre qu'il avait juste voulu le sauver parce qu'il tenait à lui… parce qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour l'aider, pour que sa carrière n'en pâtisse pas et il avait réussi. Peter croulait sous les promotions, mais au milieu de tout ça, il avait abandonné un ami et ça, ce n'était pas lui.

Avec douceur, il lui mit le gobelet de café dans la main avant de passer sa main autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, officiellement pour le mettre à l'abri de la pluie, officieusement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à nouveau là. Neal se laissa faire, appréciant le contact et la tendresse du moment, comme il apprécia de sentir la chaleur du gobelet de café entre ses doigts… Comme il lui avait manqué ce gobelet !


	10. Savoir qui on est

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **La première chose qui vous défini, c'est votre nom... et si jamais ce dernier est un mensonge ?**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Nom"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **SAVOIR QUI ON EST**_

C'était d'une violence indescriptible de comprendre d'un coup que toute votre vie n'était qu'un mensonge... Terrible de comprendre que ce type dans la glace, ce Danny Brooks qui a des copains, des envies, une mère qui a oublié qu'elle avait un fils n'existe pas. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui ? Qu'elle oubliait de lui faire à manger ? De lui acheter une carte pour prendre le bus de l'école ? La date de son anniversaire ? Est-ce que c'était parce que son fils ne s'était jamais appelé Danny ?

Comme il détestait ce nom maintenant ! Ce nom, vide de sens, qui lui avait volé toute son enfance, le plongeant dans la douleur maintenant qu'il savait. Ce n'était pas le nom de sa mère ; ce n'était pas le nom de son père, ce héros mort en service pour protéger la ville des criminels.

Non, Danny Brooks n'était qu'un leurre, un déguisement, un nom décidé à la va-vite sur l'angle d'un bureau des Marshall avant de les projeter dans le WITSEC. Il n'était rien… Il n'était qu'un témoin protégé, qu'on avait oublié de protégé de la réalité.

Elle était terrible cette vérité ! Cette fuite en avant, ce faux nom, cette fausse vie… Elle lui faisait mal tellement mal. Ne plus avoir de nom, ne plus savoir qui on était. Il avait hurlé, pleuré et il s'était effondré dans les bras d'Ellen… Ellen qui avait toujours été là, qui avait décidé de les suivre dans cette fausse vie pour prendre soin de lui en souvenir de son équipier… Ellen qui avait été bien plus une mère que la sienne… Elle l'avait réceptionné, calmé et murmurait pour la première fois son nom, son vrai nom.

Neal Georges Bennet.

Neal s'était écroulé à genoux… Il se sentait mal, de plus en plus mal et Ellen ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle savait qu'à 18 ans, on était encore un enfant, un enfant fragile à qui elle n'avait plus réussi à cacher la vérité. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, bercé.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre que tout irait bien, mais Neal n'en était pas sûr. Plus rien n'irait désormais parce qu'il n'était personne. Entre ses pleurs, il lui avait demandé d'autres choses. Des choses banales mais qui avait toujours été des mensonges. Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ?

Caffrey…

Un nom doux, un nom qui lui plaisait même si sa mère n'en avait jamais vraiment été une. C'était au moins une vraie partie de lui, non ?

Alors quand il avait cessé de pleurer, quand il avait voulu fuir, quitter cette fichue ville pour abandonner ce Danny Brooks ; le premier nom qui lui était venu en tête était Neal Georges Caffrey…

Oui, Bennet était le nom de son père, un père dont certains voulaient encore se venger, alors inutile de tenter le Diable en s'attirant des problèmes… Quitte à choisir, Neal Caffrey était plus simple et plus anonyme, même s'il n'existait pas vraiment.

De toute manière, autant choisir un nom qui lui plaisait, lui qui resterait à jamais une ombre, un sans-nom, un individu sans passé, un homme qui ne saurait jamais vraiment qui il est...


	11. Une vraie dispute

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Certains mots sont violents, certains mots sont destructeurs, bien plus qu'une balle.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Disputer"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE VRAIE DISPUTE**_

La dispute avait été violente, brutale et Neal n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire un pas sans s'écrouler tellement il sentait ses jambes trembler. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Peter, mais là c'était différent. C'était la première fois où il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Quelque chose venait de se briser dans cette altercation et il tituba, ayant au moins la présence d'esprit d'attraper une chaise pour se laisser tomber assis dessus.

Ses mains, son corps tout entier tremblaient comme une feuille. Il se sentait mal. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. La tête lui tournait et il finit par céder, brutalement, sans qu'il ne le veuille, il céda…

Son corps s'affaissa en avant et il se prit la tête à deux mains pendant que les larmes jaillissaient de manière parfaitement incontrôlée. Neal ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon. Il venait de perdre la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui : l'amitié et l'affection de Peter. Ces deux choses primordiales qui avaient poussé l'agent du FBI à mettre sa carrière en jeu pour le sauver et le ramener, à mettre sa vie en jeu pour l'aider à retrouver son père biologique. Un père biologique dont il n'avait pas besoin et qui avait fini par le trahir, envoyant Peter en prison. Neal avait tellement souffert, le jeune homme avait tout fait pour sortir son ami de ce piège, tout fait pour accomplir la volonté d'Elizabeth qui ne voulait pas perdre son mari et voilà où il en était, lui…

Un juste retour des choses, une punition pour avoir fait de la dissimulation et du mensonge son mode de vie. Toute cette colère, toute cette haine dans le regard de Peter. Pourquoi il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'avait pas replongé dans ses travers par envie, mais pour le sauver, pour le sortir de prison ? Pourquoi il ne voyait pas dans quelle situation il s'était mis pour ça ? Lui qui maintenant était à la merci d'un maître chanteur sadique… ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes tant qu'il pouvait sauver la vie de Peter, lui faire garder son travail et le ramener à la maison… Mais il aurait voulu conserver son amitié, sentir qu'il serait là pour le soutenir… Ne pas se retrouver seul… Encore une fois, seul… Une fois de trop…

Mon Dieu que les mots durs de Peter tournaient encore dans sa tête… Comme tout ça lui faisait mal… Il aurait préféré être mort que de supporter cette dispute. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il était exténué par tout ça… Ses larmes comme ses tremblements ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter. Dans ses rêves, il aurait tant aimé que Peter fasse demi-tour, qu'il revienne pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'une dispute sans gravité, qu'il lui dise qu'une simple dispute ne pouvait pas lui enlever, mais c'était faux. Il était parti sans se retourner, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Cette dispute-là, était profonde, sincère, brutale… Elle laisserait de lourdes séquelles, des meurtrissures douloureuses, des conséquences qu'il ne voulait pas voir… et pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, Neal se retrouva à souhaiter n'être jamais sorti de prison. Il n'aurait pas mis en danger la vie de Peter et il ne l'aurait pas perdu… Il l'aurait eu au téléphone régulièrement, ils auraient discutés comme avant, il ne serait pas seul…

Neal détestait être seul, comme il détestait se disputer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait toujours détesté ça, mais maintenant c'était limpide ! Il détestait se disputer, car de simples mots pouvaient être plus violents, plus douloureux qu'une balle…

\- Je te demande pardon…

Juste un dernier murmure avant que ses larmes ne finissent de le terrasser, lui laissant un sentiment de gâchis et une envie de ne plus exister qui était pourtant bien loin de la personnalité de Neal Caffrey.


	12. Une histoire de moustache et de galette

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Juste un petit instant du quotidien au début de la saison 2**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Galette"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE HISTOIRE DE MOUSTACHE ET DE GALETTE**_

Peter ne souvenait plus vraiment comment il était passé de la planque lugubre avec sandwich de mauvaise qualité au repas préparé par El auquel il avait convié Neal. Neal qui, en ce moment même, riait de manière complice avec son épouse, lui laissant l'impression que les deux étaient légèrement en train de se moquer de lui. C'était à la fois exaspérant, mais aussi rassurant.

Depuis la mort de Kate, Neal était sombre, refermé sur lui-même et à fleur de peau. Peter savait qu'il était mal et qu'il ne s'en était pas remis malgré ce qu'il certifié à tout le monde derrière son sourire d'escroc charmeur. C'était pour si compréhensible. Comment se remettre en quelques semaines de la perte de la femme qu'on aimait ? Peter savait que c'était impossible. Alors, c'était bien de le voir rire, même si c'était à ses dépends. En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais pourquoi diable Elizabeth avait-elle eu l'étrange idée de montrer à Neal l'un de ses photos à l'époque où il avait décidé de se laisser pousser la moustache ?

\- Tu voulais reprendre le rôle de Magnum, Peter ?

\- Très drôle !

\- En plus, ajouta El, ça chatouille et vraiment ça ne lui allait pas très bien, mais j'ai mis du temps à lui faire admettre !

Neal se remit à rire et Peter se leva en faisant signe qu'il se rendait.

\- D'accord, je vais ramasser la table pendant que tu sors le dessert chérie.

\- Oh oui, j'ai deux sortes de galettes à vous faire goûter.

\- J'ai toujours adoré, les galettes, dit Neal et je trouve toujours la fève !

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Peter. Toutes les couronnes sont bonnes à prendre.

Neal sourit pendant que El se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

\- Et je compte sur toi pour me dire laquelle tu préfères, dit-elle en se tournant vers Neal.

\- Et pourquoi lui ? Marmonna Peter en ramassant les assiettes.

\- Eh bien toi aussi mon chéri, mais comment dire… Neal a un palais plus sûr pour ce genre de chose.

Peter afficha un air faussement vexé tout en bougonnant pour la forme.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ça.

\- Oh arrête ! Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Elizabeth en se levant.

La jeune femme se pencha pour prendre le plat de lasagnes vides tout en se tournant vers Neal.

\- Tu peux retourner au salon si tu veux, je nous servirais le dessert là-bas avec le café.

Neal hocha la tête avant de se lever en réprimant un bâillement. Il traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber un peu trop vite sur le canapé. Le repas était bon, il avait bien ri, mais il était fatigué. Ses nuits étaient courtes, bien trop courtes depuis la mort de Kate. Heureusement, les galettes allaient lui donner un peu de sucre bienvenu pour rebooster tout ça, de même que le café dont il entendait la préparation par Peter. Pour le moment, il se laissa basculer en arrière, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité chez ses amis.

...

Quand Peter s'approcha du canapé en portant un plateau avec les tasses à café, il s'immobilisa et le déposa doucement sur la table basse avant de se retourner vers Kate qui se rapprochait en riant et en portant les deux plats de ses galettes pour la dégustation.

\- Chut !

\- Quoi ?

Kate s'immobilisa en comprenant ce que voulait lui dire son mari. Epuisé, Neal ne s'était pas contenté de se caler dans le canapé. Il avait fini par se laisser basculer dessus, déposant sa tête sur l'accoudoir et s'endormant presque instantanément, ce qui prouvait combien il était fatigué.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kate.

\- Rien, il n'arrive pas à dormir depuis la mort de Kate et je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce canapé a sur lui souvent cette étrange effet soporifique.

\- Ce n'est pas si étrange. Il se sent en sécurité avec toi à côté alors il laisse tomber ses défenses.

\- Tu crois que…

La sourire de son épouse coupa Peter dans sa phrase. Ce dernier jeta un autre coup d'œil à son ami profondément endormi.

\- D'accord. Alors, laissons-le, lui répondit Peter en prenant un plaid qu'il déplia avant d'en recouvrir son jeune ami endormi.

\- Bon et bien je vais devoir me contenter de ton palais.

\- Tu sais que tu ne perds pas tant que cela au change.

\- Humm… ça reste à prouver.

\- Attends.

Avec le sourire espiègle d'un enfant de 10 ans ayant une idée un peu bête, Peter prit l'une des couronnes en carton des galettes qu'il ouvrit avant de la déposer sur la tête de Neal endormit.

\- Ça mérite une petite photo.

\- Peter…

\- Attends, je le connais, maintenant que tu lui as montré cette photo de ma période moustache, il va me falloir un autre cliché pour contrer tout ça.

\- Oui, mais à la différence de toi qui fais un peu idiot avec cette moustache, Neal, il fait juste mignon même avec cette couronne en papier.

Peter soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est lui l'escroc. Allez viens, ne le réveille pas, tu viens de le dire toi-même, il en a besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil.

Peter hocha la tête et suivit sa femme.

\- Alors les galettes ?

\- Pomme et frangipane, répondit El en les déposant sur la table. Tu veux commencer par laquelle ?


	13. Une place parisienne

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Post Final Serie**

 **Peter a remonté la piste jusqu'à Paris, sur une place noire de monde.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Foule"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE PLACE PARISIENNE**_

La foule parisienne était dense, compacte, pressée. En plus, le temps était gris ce qui rendait les gens grincheux et désagréable. Peter trouvait que la ville était jolie, mais il ne se faisait pas au peu d'amabilité des gens. Toutefois, au final, il s'en moquait totalement, parce qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Il se moquait des gens et de la foule, il n'était pas venu pour ça.

Dans sa main, il serrait un petit bout de papier récupéré dans un casier à la gare. Un bout de papier dont il avait eu la chance de pouvoir entrer en possession en remontant la piste laissée par quelqu'un qui était officiellement mort, quelqu'un qu'il avait pleuré pendant un an avant de découvrir les premiers indices.

Neal était vivant.

Pour une raison qui échappait encore à Peter, il avait choisi de mettre en scène sa mort, de faire croire qu'il avait péri de la main de Keller. Peter aurait dû être en colère à cause de ce mensonge, mais il était juste soulagé… Il était en vie… Il n'était pas mort tout seul dans cette ambulance sans qu'il ne soit là pour lui tenir la main, sans qu'il soit là pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était un membre à part entière de sa famille… Un petit frère comme lui le pensait, presque un fils comme s'en amusait Jones.

Il était vivant et là, quelque part dans cette foule… Peter scrutait les visages, cherchant à croiser des yeux bleus rieurs et intriguants.

Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, lorsque les gens commencèrent à courir pour se mettre à l'abri.

Il ne réagit pas, car lorsque la foule s'écarta, il repéra une silhouette longiligne dans un costume noir impeccablement coupé. Un silhouette coiffée d'un fédora, légèrement posé en travers sur sa tête et son cœur accéléra.

\- Neal !

En entendant sa voix, la silhouette se retourna, légèrement surprise et Peter se mit à courir pour le rejoindre, fendant les restes de la foule qui s'écarta. A moins d'un mètre de son ami, Peter s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, avant de le détailler. C'était bien lui, Neal Caffrey. Neal qu'il avait cru mort pendant tous ces mois. Il était là, devant lui, vivant.

En face de lui, le jeune homme détailla aussi son ami, cherchant à savoir s'il était fâché, s'il venait pour l'arrêter, s'il était seul.

Peter le comprit et lui fit un sourire franc, un de ses sourires qui déformait un peu ses lèvres, mais le rendait sincère. Il leva aussi les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas d'armes. Tu es vivant… Tu es vivant.

Il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix et Neal frémit avant de faire lui-même le premier pas, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Peter qui referma les bras sur son dos.

\- Tu es venu…

La voix de Neal tremblait doucement pendant qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son ami. Peter sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de le sentir en vie dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

\- Alors ne me lâche pas, murmura Neal tout dans l'émotion.

\- Non, plus jamais, répondit doucement Peter.

Et c'était vrai… La pluie pouvait bien continuer à tomber. La foule pouvait bien continuer à courir, Peter s'en moquait. Son ami était vivant, heureux de le revoir, et ça, c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment… les explications seraient pour plus tard.


	14. Des adieux différents

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Saison 6**

 **Il y a des adieux différents des autres, mais qui vous font tout aussi mal, peut-être même plus parce que vous êtes le seul à savoir que ce sont des adieux, mais cela ne rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Adieu"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DES ADIEUX DIFFERENTS**_

Il y a des adieux différents des autres, mais qui vous font tout aussi mal, peut-être même plus parce que vous êtes le seul à savoir que ce sont des adieux, mais cela ne rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant.

De tout le plan qu'il avait élaboré à la fois pour protéger ses amis et échapper aux Pink Panthers, Neal trouvait que les moments les plus difficiles avaient été ceux que lui savait comme étant les derniers.

...

Le premier avait été le dernier repas chez Peter et Elizabeth, un repas rempli de rires, de sourires et par le bonheur de l'enfant à naître. Parrain ? Oncle ? Le jeune homme avait frémit à chaque fois que ses amis avaient prononcés ces mots-là. Ils l'avaient accepté comme un membre de leur famille et malgré ses sourires, Neal s'était senti brisé à l'idée qu'il ne verrait jamais cet enfant dont ils lui avaient parlé avec autant de joie, l'associant à tout ça naturellement. Le sourire d'Elizabeth quand elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans une douce étreinte et lui murmurer d'être prudent avait fini de lui faire mal, mais il lui avait rendu avec douceur pendant qu'une pensée avait traversé son esprit.

\- _Adieu El, tu seras une maman magnifique. Prends soin de Peter._

...

Le deuxième avait été tout aussi déchirant. June souriait et riait tout en discutant avec Mozzie. Elle avait ce sourire tendre, apaisant et maternel qui lui avait fait tellement de bien pendant ces six ans. Un sourire et une douceur qui l'avait rattrapé et qui lui avait fait enfin connaître la tendresse d'une mère. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et ça avait été si difficile de se dire qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Garder un air neutre et détaché n'avait pas été facile quand il s'était penché pour lui donner ce baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci pour tout. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il était troublé et les mots étaient sortis tout seul. June avait légèrement sursauté. Elle avait prit sa main, tentant de le retenir auprès d'elle pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais Neal ne s'était pas laissé faire, quittant en même temps sa mère de cœur et cet appartement auquel il tenait tant.

\- _Adieu June. Je vous aime tellement, merci pour tout. Ne me pleurez pas trop, vous avez des enfants, des neveux et des nièces magnifiques._

...

Le dernier avait sans doute été le pire parce que Peter était là, debout à côté de lui et, quand il l'avait découvert sur ce brancard d'ambulance, couvert de sang, pâle, les yeux fiévreux, Neal avait vu sa panique avant qu'il ne lui prenne doucement la main et qu'il lui presse avec tendresse, comme le ferait… un grand frère, un père… quelqu'un qui tient à vous. Il l'avait vu essayer de rester de marbre, l'encourageant avec tendresse à tenir bon, mais Neal avait vu aussi ses larmes qui étaient sur le point de le terrasser. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement pleurer pour lui ? Est-ce que sa mort le ferait souffrir ? Ces derniers temps, tout avait été compliqué entre eux, mais depuis l'affaire des Pink Panther, les deux amis étaient à nouveau soudés et unis… Alors oui, Neal savait que Peter allait le pleurer et cela lui déclencha des tremblements d'émotion que son ami avait mit sur le compte de sa blessure et de sa peau cireuse. Pour la première fois, Neal avait eu subitement envie de tout arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie de les quitter, mais il n'avait pas le choix non plus. Il était allé trop loin. Alors, il s'était accroché en retour à la main de Peter, une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami…

Il aurait presque pu dire « mon grand frère », mais il n'avait pas osé. Ce n'était pas le moment. Les drogues faisant effet, il s'était senti doucement partir. Ses doigts avaient lâchés ceux de son ami et une dernière pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit avant de perdre connaissance.

\- _Adieu Peter. Merci pour ta présence et ton soutien. Ne me pleure pas trop, tu vas avoir un fils merveilleux et une belle vie. Pardonne-moi…_

...

Oui… Il y a des adieux différents des autres, des adieux qui vous font mal et vous laisse seul, mais parfois, il est difficile de faire autrement.


	15. La pause de midi

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Saison 4**

 **Certaines pauses de midi étaient différentes des autres**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Midi"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LA PAUSE DE MIDI**_

Peter soupira. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, doubler le chasseur de primes officiel du FBI, trouver un moyen pour ramener Neal en faisant tomber au passage un criminel en fuite depuis des années, lui éviter de finir comme pion entre les mains du bureau de Washington, tout ça aurait inévitablement des répercussions sur sa carrière. Mais c'était amusant parce que tout cela ne le touchait pas réellement.

Oui, même si être affecté dans cet entrepôt à classer des objets saisis n'avait rien de passionnant, surtout sous l'égide d'un chef qui tentait de le noyer sous le travail, Peter ne prenait pas ça comme une punition parce qu'il était heureux.

L'agent du FBI avait été si terrifié en découvrant le nom de l'homme envoyé aux trousses de Neal, Neal qui avait fui parce qu'il lui avait donné l'autorisation de le faire… Il avait disparu sur son signal, alors il refusait qu'il se fasse abattre comme un vulgaire criminel en fuite à cause de lui. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté et puis, il avait besoin de le revoir.

C'était idiot, mais le jeune escroc lui avait manqué pendant sa cavale et l'accolade dont il l'avait gratifié en le retrouvant avait été réelle, douce et apaisante. Même Neal en avait été surpris avant de lui rendre. En fait, il l'aimait… Comme on aime un petit frère un peu turbulent. Il nous irrite, nous mets en colère, mais on l'aime parce que c'est votre frère.

Elle était loin la simple relation agent-consultant… Elle avait volé en éclat et Peter se rendait compte qu'elle avait tout autant disparue du côté de Neal. Il le savait parce que même s'il n'en avait pas besoin et si sa jambe nécessitait l'emploi d'une canne, le jeune homme venait l'attendre tous les jours à la pause de midi. Il gratifiait Peter de l'un de ses sourires francs, une chose assez rare sauf pour ses amis, et lui brandissait sous les nez les barquettes qu'il venait d'acheter au passage chez un traiteur hors de prix.

\- Tournedos Rossini ! Lui lança-t-il ce midi avec joie.

Peter lui sourit et le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de le prendre doucement par le bras. Neal se laissa faire. Sa jambe le tirait encore, rendant la marche compliquée par moment et il appréciait que Peter prenne soin de lui. Il en profita pour lui poser leur traditionnelle question du jour.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu archives de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Des tonnes et des tonnes de téléphone de contrefaçon.

\- Oh ? Ils sont bien faits ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en veux un pour passer des coups de téléphone secrets ?

Neal lui répondit par un éclat de rire clair et se laissa tomber assis sur la caisse qui leur servait tous les jours de tables improvisée.

\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours me prêter des intentions troubles ?

\- Parce que tu es Neal Caffrey ? Répliqua Peter en ouvrant le sac, alléché par l'odeur du repas promis.

Neal le laissa faire et attrapa la bouteille de vin calée dans la poche de sa veste pour la poser sur la table. Peter regarda l'étiquette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as dévalisé la boutique ?

\- Mais non… Tu sais que j'ai besoin de me faire pardonner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ça… Tu m'as ramené Peter, tu m'as rendu ma vie et toi tu es dans un entrepôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit son ami en s'asseyant tout en ouvrant la bouteille. C'est une punition, mais elle ne sera pas permanente.

\- Peter… soupira Neal tentant de lui montrer à quel point il était mal pour lui.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer ce dernier. Et puis, si c'est pour avoir de tel repas tous les midis, je suis prêt à rester ici au moins six mois !

Neal esquissa une moue perplexe.

\- Dis donc, tu ne me demandes pas à prolonger pour ça au moins ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre finalement. Je garde mon boulot. Je découvre des plats que je n'avais vu que sur photos et je mange tous les midis avec un ami qui m'a manqué.

Neal frémit doucement, touché par la sincérité de son ami auquel il répondit en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Peter fut frappé en retour par l'émotion et la franchise de son jeune ami. Il s'en senti même un peu mal à l'aise et attrapa une barquette qu'il ouvrit en humant le fumet avec délice.

\- Tu m'as dis que c'était quoi ?

\- Tournedos Rossini.

\- Ça me parait excellent.

\- C'est effectivement excellent, répondit Neal amusé.

\- J'adore vraiment ces pauses de midi !


	16. Des cartes qui s'envolent

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Saison 6**

 **Certains rêves étaient destinés à le rester**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 du FoF sur le prompt "Château de cartes en Espagne"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DES CARTES QUI S'ENVOLENT**_

Cela avait quelque chose d'idiot parce que j'y avais cru de manière sincère et véritable. Moi qui ne suis qu'un escroc, qu'une personne aux noms multiples ne sachant même pas ce qu'il est vraiment, je me suis bercé d'illusions.

A force de travailler avec Peter, j'ai cru que j'étais un agent, quelqu'un de presque normal, comme lui, mais c'est faux… Je suis est je resterais aux yeux de tous, Neal Caffrey et Neal est un escroc.

Pourtant je l'aime cette vie : se lever les matins, prendre un café avec Peter, enquêter. Nous sommes passés à 90 % de taux de résolution, le plus gros taux de toutes les unités en Col Blanc et j'ai cru que j'avais trouvé une porte de sortie à tous ça. J'ai même pensé continuer à le faire sans obligation, une fois que mon bracelet électronique me serait enlevé, mais c'était une illusion.

Je n'étais plus en sécurité qu'un Maure cherchant à se réfugier dans un château espagnol de campagne. Cela n'existe pas, c'est irréalisable !

D'ailleurs, on dit bien que « bâtir des châteaux en Espagne » c'est avoir des projets illusoires et irréalisables… J'aurais dû le savoir ! J'aurais dû le voir !

Pourtant j'ai foncé tête baissée. J'ai affronté les vagues, j'ai voulu tenir bon parce que Peter ce n'était pas que mon superviseur… C'est un ami. C'est quelqu'un de ma famille…

Mais tout s'écroule autour de moi. Mon château en Espagne était bâti avec un jeu de cartes de poker et je n'ai pas tiré le bon as.

Je n'aurais jamais cette vie.

Je ne m'arrêterais jamais de courir…

Je suis et je resterai un escroc, mais je le protégerais, je les protégerais...

Les cartes volent encore autour de moi, le château, ce rêve inaccessible se désintègre, mais je tiens encore debout.

Alors je dois redresser la tête…

Je ne dois pas me déconcentrer.

Tant pis pour mes rêves de stabilité, tant pis pour mon envie de cocon familial.

Il faut reprendre la route… ne plus penser aux chimères et avancer…

La France tiens… La aussi il y a des châteaux…

Peut-être que ceux-ci ne seront pas tous fait de cartes de jeux éphémères…


	17. Le remettre en selle

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Saison 2**

 **Peter était nerveux pour différentes raisons, mais il était nerveux, ça c'était parfaitement indéniable**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Banque"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LE REMETTRE EN SELLE**_

Peter était nerveux pour différentes raisons, mais il était nerveux, ça c'était parfaitement indéniable. En plus, il y avait de quoi ! Déjà parce qu'il avait affronté ses dirigeants pour leur faire comprendre que Neal n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de Kate, qu'il n'avait cherché à s'enfuir et qu'il ne méritait pas de rester en prison, même s'il clamait que c'était sa place. Il refusait de l'abandonner. Il voyait sa peau blanche, ses traits tirés, ses yeux rougis et épuisés… Non, il devait le sortir de là et lui faire retrouver sa place avec lui, dehors, au FBI… Il ne le laisserait pas tomber… Ce n'était pas un consultant, c'était un ami, un ami qui venait de voir la femme qu'il aimait se faire tuer sous ses yeux… Comment il pouvait le laisser seul ?

Bref, il avait dû être convaincant puisqu'ils avaient cédés. Au bout de deux mois de tractations, Neal était là de retour au bureau des Cols Blancs, mais il n'était plus le même. Ses absences, ses inattentions, les tremblements incontrôlés de ses mains quand il avait une crise d'angoisse. C'était terrible de le voir aussi mal sans parvenir à l'aider. En plus, les services comptaient sur lui pour faire de belle prise. S'il n'était pas d'une aide « efficace », ils seraient bien capables de le renvoyer en prison et Peter ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Il devait trouver la bonne enquête pour le remettre en selle et il pensait avoir trouvé.

Comme d'autres grandes villes avant elle, New York recevait en ce moment la visite d'un braqueur de banque d'un nouveau genre qui se faisait surnommer « L'Architecte ». Se lancer aux trousses d'un criminel à l'ego surdimensionné était toujours une bonne manière d'appâter Neal, heureux de lui montrer qu'il était plus intelligent… oui, parce que question ego, son ami ne s'en laissait pas compter…

Bref, cet « Architecte » avait pour coutume de prévenir la banque qu'il allait voler à chaque fois et de réussir son case sans violence ni aucune effusion de sang. En plus, il détroussait cinq banques dans chaque ville avant de disparaître… et il en était à la troisième.

Le délai serait court, mais Neal serait à la hauteur, Peter le savait et il ne put retenir un sourire lorsque son ami, en seulement quelques tours de passe-passe démontra au directeur de la banque ciblée à quel point son système de sécurité était à revoir. Pour le coup, il était content que Neal travaille avec lui ! Peter s'était senti mieux quand rapidement, Neal découvrit l'idée du braqueur, Edward Walker… Un personnage hors norme et qui ne se cachait pas. Un brin provocateur aussi et Peter avait même dû retenir Neal par peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Ça… ça ne ressemblait pas à son ami et il était de nouveau inquiet.

En revanche, toutes ses angoisses disparurent dans la suite de l'enquête. Peter n'avait pas vu venir le déclic, mais il était venu. Est-ce que c'était la fausse dispute qui avait scellé de nouveau cet amusement qu'ils avaient à travailler ensemble ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement répondre, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

A la fin de l'enquête, Walker était sous les verrous, Neal définitivement réintégré et une grosse partie de sa détresse s'était envolé avec son air sombre et son mutisme. Oh, Peter ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'avait pas oublié et il aurait toujours autant envie d'enquêter sur la mort de Kate, mais il allait mieux… un peu mieux et Peter allait être là pour l'aider à tenir debout et avancer. Les braqueurs de banque n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir !


	18. Soulagement

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série White Collar nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Saison 2**

 **Neal connaissait Keller et Keller était un fou.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Étreinte"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **SOULAGEMENT**_

Le cœur de Neal bat à tout rompre alors qu'il se précipite en direction du hangar. S'il y a une personne qu'il connait et qui lui fait peur c'est bien Keller et Keller tenait Peter entre ses mains. Les images de son enlèvement devant ses yeux impuissants ont tournées en permanence pendant ces quelques heures. Neal ne s'était jamais senti aussi terrifié depuis longtemps et il savait parfaitement pourquoi…

Keller est un fou…

Il se rappelait encore avec une précision nauséeuse de ce coup monté ensembles, de la légère erreur de leur partenaire de crime et de la rage de Keller. Pourtant ils s'en étaient sortis, mais cela ne l'avait pas calmé. Il se souvenait de son regard remplie de folie, de son geste trop rapide pour qu'il réagisse, du coup de feu proche de sa tête qui l'avait fait sursauté avant de déclencher des sifflements aiguës dans son oreille et de la boîte crânienne de l'homme qui avait explosé en partie sous l'impact à bout portant. Il l'avait tué… Là, alors que Neal était assis à côté de lui, Keller l'avait tué de rage. Neal avait été éclaboussé par le sang de leur associé et s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres, s'attendant à ce que Keller le tue lui aussi, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Lui, n'avait pas fait d'erreur, alors il l'avait laissé vivre, mais depuis Neal avait tout fait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Keller.

Sauf qu'il était revenu dans sa vie… et qu'il tenait Peter… qu'il allait le faire tuer !

Le coup de fil qu'avait réussi à passer Peter avait été à la fois le plus grand soulagement et la plus grande terreur de sa vie. Ces hommes allaient venir le tuer ! Peter devait sortir de cette cage ! De sa place, loin de son ami, Neal lui avait expliqué comment faire, avant d'entendre avec angoisse les bruits d'un affrontement. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant ce jour-là, mais la voix de Peter, après ces longues minutes avait fini par le rassurer. Il allait bien…

Maintenant Neal voulait le voir et il s'était précipité à l'entrepôt avec les autres agents du FBI. Un peu en courant, il avait déboulé à l'intérieur avant de s'immobiliser. Neal ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il avait été inquiet, mais il était si heureux de voir Peter sur ses deux jambes et pas blessé. Il hésita à faire un pas et Peter leva les yeux vers lui. Un sourire illumina son visage et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Le sourire de Neal était franc et rempli de soulagement. Cette fois, Keller avait échoué.

Sans se soucier des autres autour d'eux, Neal et Peter se tombèrent dans les bras en une étreinte forte et remplie de soulagement. Neal était heureux que tout finisse bien et Peter connaissait suffisamment bien le jeune homme pour percevoir l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti pour lui. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Ses hommes étaient arrêtés, mais Keller courait toujours. Ils avaient peut-être encore une chance de mettre la main sur lui avant qu'il ne s'évapore.


End file.
